1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fan and fan housing with an air-guiding function, and in particular, to a fan and a fan housing with a connecting element having a plurality of air-guiding teeth for enhancing heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a fan housing of a conventional axial-flow fan comprises ribs or stator blades at its air outlet. FIG. 1 shows a fan housing 1, comprising a frame 10, a base 11 disposed in the frame 10, and a plurality of ribs 12 disposed between the base 11 and the frame 10. The ribs 12 are just to connect the base 11 and the frame 10 without any improvement in heat dissipation of the fan. FIG. 2 shows a fan housing, comprising a frame 10, a base 11 disposed in the frame 10, and a plurality of stator blades 13 connected with the frame 10 and the base 11. The stator blades 13 are utilized not only for connection, but also for guiding the air when the air passes through the air outlet of the housing. However, when blades rotate in the fan housing with the stator blades, unfavorable turbulence occurs at the air outlet of the fan housing and a stagnation zone is accordingly formed at the air outlet, and thus, heat dissipation effect decreases. To solve this problem, the stator blades have to be moved toward the inside of the fan housing, which usually reduces and affects the rotating space of the blades, and causes unfavorable results for miniature fan.
Thus, a fan housing with tooth-type connecting elements of the present invention is provided to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.